


Petit problème de concordance

by La_Mandragore_de_Nantes



Category: French Revolution RPF
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Mandragore_de_Nantes/pseuds/La_Mandragore_de_Nantes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>orsque le Visiteur du Futur cherche à sauver une fois de plus le monde, il commet une erreur. Mais pas une petite erreur, plutôt une erreur qui entraîne de nombreuses catastrophes. Surtout lorsque les vidéastes du web français sont mêlés à cette affaire ! Mathieu Sommet (SLG), Antoine Daniel (WTC), Nyo, LinksTheSun, Bob Lennon, InThePanda, Joueur du Grenier et j'en passe...</p>
<p> Ceci est ma toute première fanfic Web show, que j'ai débuté le 8 février 2015 et que j'ai terminé le 14 novembre de la même année. Mon style et mes idées ont évolués depuis, mais je reste attachée à cette histoire.</p>
<p>C'est de l'humoristique, mais présence de langage grossier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette histoire !
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous ! =D

Chapitre 1

Mathieu Sommet, était chez lui, en train de regarder une vidéo sur YouTube tellement farfelue qu'il se demandait comment elle pouvait faire pour exister. Cependant, en la regardant, de nombreuses idées lui vinrent à la tête pour son émission Salut les Geeks.

Déjà, il entendait le Patron commenter en utilisant des métaphores sexuelles de très mauvais goût, le Geek crédule croire ce qu'il s'y passait et le Hippie parler de rhubarbe. Maître Panda pourrait même chantonner un petit air là-dessus.

Mathieu sourit. Oui, il allait prendre cette vidéo. Vite, il lui fallait de quoi écrire ses idées ! Un post-it et un stylo furent réquisitionnés pour cette mission de la plus haute importance.

\- Miou !

Mathieu releva la tête pour voir son chat, Wifi, ou Chaton pour les intimes, qui venait le voir, poussant avec sa truffe sa gamelle vide tout en rappelant à travers ses miaulements à son maître son devoir envers lui.

Mathieu soupira.

\- Oui, je vais te nourrir, ô créature de l'enfer !

Il avait dit cela d'un ton dramatique, mais son sourire démontrait son côté complètement gaga de l'animal, qui l'ayant compris, en profitait allègrement.

Mais alors que Mathieu se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour nourrir son chat, un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner.

***

Henry Castafolte travaillait dans son laboratoire sur une nouvelle machine. Celle-ci était presque terminée et il en était très fier.

Le laboratoire se trouvait dans un lieu dont seul lui, le Visiteur et Raph connaissaient l'endroit. Il était grand, moderne avec tous plein d'outils pour qu'il puisse s'amuser comme un petit fou dans sa création.

Soudain, le bruit caractéristique d'une téléportation se fit entendre et le célèbre Visiteur du Futur était là, accompagné d'une personne assommée à ses côtés. Henry fronça les sourcils en voyant la deuxième personne. Étrange, pensa-t-il.

\- Ça y est, je suis revenu de mission ! s'exclama joyeusement le Visiteur.

\- La catastrophe est évitée alors ?

\- Euh... C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, commença son ami.

\- Je m'en doute, puisque tu devais revenir seul et que là tu as quelqu'un avec toi.

\- Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer !

\- Vas-y, je suis tout ouïe !

Le Visiteur s'agita et prit un air théâtral tandis qu'il se fit un devoir de tout raconter.

\- Je me suis téléporté chez lui. Comme prévu, il était devant son ordinateur en train de rechercher des vidéos. Alors je suis allé lui parler. Au départ, il a un peu paniqué. Bon Ok, il a carrément flippé. Mais j'ai réussi à me faire entendre et je lui ai expliqué la raison de ma venue. J'ai dit « Non, ne fais pas ça, sinon voilà ce qui va se passer : tu vas tomber sur une vidéo de propagande de la Corée du Nord qui utilise des chats bizarres pour faire passer des messages faux glorifiant le chef de l'Etat. Et tu vas aimer cette vidéo, au point que tu vas l'utiliser dans ton émission pour la ridiculiser. A un moment dans ton épisode, tu vas dire que tu fondes le CCLC, le Comité Contre Les Coréens. Et tes abonnés vont te suivre dans ton délire et faire des blagues contre eux. Le problème, c'est que comme tu n'as pas précisé contre quels Coréens ce comité était dirigé, ceux du Sud vont mal réagir et vont déclarer la guerre à la France. Avec tout le système des alliances diplomatiques, la planète va se déchirer en deux – sauf le Pérou – et ce sera le début de la Troisième Guerre mondiale ! Et pendant que les deux camps s'affaiblissent – sauf le Pérou – l'Etat Islamique en profite pour envahir le monde en 2018 – sauf le Pé... Ah non lui aussi il se fait envahir ! Et ce sera un monde terrible, jusqu'à l'invasion des Martiens de Jupiter en 2036, où les humains affrontent les extraterrestres. Les conséquences seront terribles et les rares survivants iront vivre sur Clermont-Ferrand, terre épargnée, car personne n'avait songé à y aller. Bref, ce sera la fin des haricots ! ».

\- Je vois. Et il a réagi comment ?

\- Il a nié les faits et a essayé de me chasser de chez lui à coups de pieds, alors je n'ai pas eu le choix, je l'ai assommé et emmené ici. Quand il sera réveillé, je lui montrerai à quel point il doit changer son choix de vidéo !

\- Et comment ? En lui montrant les zombies ? Je sais que ce sont les descendants des humains qui se sont accouplés avec les Martiens de Jupiter, mais comme il est fan de Walking Dead, je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche.

\- Mais non ! Je vais lui montrer Clermont-Ferrand ! Je pense que ça devrait suffire comme traitement de choc !

L'évanoui commença à reprendre conscience. Henry, depuis le début, n'avait pas pu voir son visage. Mais quand l'homme du passé se retourna, henry comprit pourquoi la mission n'avait pas pu marcher comme prévu.

\- Dis-moi, tu te rappelais bien de la cible, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Mathieu Sommet !

\- Ok, non parce que là, tu as quand même assommé et kidnappé dans le futur Antoine Daniel...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé, mais c'est déjà le chapitre 2 !  
> Ensuite, il faut que je vous prévienne au niveau de l'histoire : dans cette fiction, le Visiteur du Futur n'est pas une web-série qui existe dans notre réalité. Frenchnerd existe, mais fait des séries comme J'ai jamais su dire non ou ScredTV, donc c'est normal si Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet ou personne d'autre ne connait pas la personne du Visiteur et tout ce qui s'y touche. Et à propos du Visiteur, l'action se passe après la saison 4, donc si vous voulez éviter d'être spoilé, regardez d'abord cette excellente web-série.  
> Ensuite, l'histoire sera longue.  
> Du coup, il y aura beaucoup de références à la série et aux vidéos de YouTube. Si des références vous échappent, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je vous éclairerai votre lanterne, si besoin est. Ah, et comme le paysage youtoubien français est très grand, je ne pourrai pas tous les traiter.  
> Ah et comme j'ai commencé à écrire la fanfic en février 2015, les références datent de cette époque. Donc je n'ai pas pris en compte ce qu'il s'est passé depuis. Oubliez Jostophe, Jeanne et compagnie. Au moins vous serez plus concentrés par des références qui commencent à être plus « anciennes » x)  
> Bonne lecture ! =D

Mais alors que Mathieu se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour nourrir son chat, un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner.  
En effet, son portable sonna. Mathieu alla décrocher, pour le plus grand malheur de son félin qui voyait la promesse des croquettes s'en aller. Mais son maître n'y fit guère attention, cette dernière étant reportée sur la personne qui cherchait à le joindre.  
\- Maouh!  
\- Plus tard, le chat ! Allô, Nyo ? Chat va ?  
\- Moi ça va oui, répondit la voix de son ami. J'en déduis que tu es avec un matou, sûrement le tien, donc tu es chez toi. Mais par hasard, aurais-tu une autre masse touffue en ta compagnie ? Pas animale, mais genre balais à chiotte ?  
Mathieu, qui se bagarrait avec Wifi, maintenant accroché à sa jambe et menaçant d'y rester jusqu'à ce que sa gamelle soit remplie à nouveau, essayait tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation.  
\- Keuwah?  
\- Antoine si tu préfères. Il est avec toi ?  
\- Non, pas du tout ! (Mathieu avait beau secouer la jambe, l'être maléfique restait désespérément accroché). Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?  
\- Ouais, plutôt. Je suis censé tourner dans son prochain épisode, mais je me retrouve à sonner comme un con depuis vingt minutes à sa porte et personne ne vient m'ouvrir. Et il ne répond pas au téléphone.  
\- Oh ! Pauvre chou, promis, si j'ai le temps, je te plains !  
\- Te marre pas, j'ai oublié de prendre une veste, j'ai juste un T-shirt manche longue sur moi et j'me les caille.  
\- Ouiiiiii !  
\- Hein ?  
\- Non, rien, j'ai enfin réussi à éjecter Wifi !  
\- Tu as réussi à... TU NE POURRAIS PAS UN PEU T'APITOYER SUR MON SORT ?!  
\- En même temps, on est en février... Mais non je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Ecoute, je nourris mon monstre et je te rejoins, ok ?  
\- Mais si tu t'occupes de Réseau avant de partir, tu ne seras pas là avant au moins une bonne heure ! Toi, tu m'en veux encore pour cette histoire de vidéo !  
\- J'étais bourré et tu en avais profité pour me lancer ce pari idiot de me déhancher sur Can't remember to forget you pendant que tu filmais ! Allez, j'arrive ! Évite de congeler entre temps !

***  
Pendant qu'Antoine reprenait conscience, le Visiteur se rendait compte de sa jolie bourde. Henry se fit un Facepalm monumental. Qui c'est qui va devoir réparer les bêtises ? Encore ? Bibi, évidement ! Bientôt, il allait regretter d'avoir démissionné de la Brigade Temporelle.  
\- Euh, tu es sûr ? eut l'audace de lui demander son ami.  
\- Plus que sûr. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de le ramener chez lui. Au pire il croira avoir été victime d'un mauvais rêve ou alors que les vidéos qu'il a vu l'ont fait halluciner.  
\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je vais le faire tout de suite !  
Mais avant que Le Renard ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Antoine, qui avait tout entendu, se jeta sur lui. Les deux hommes luttèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Antoine trébucha par terre. Dans sa chute, l'une de ses mains, qui maintenait le bras du Visiteur, s'empara sans vraiment le vouloir de sa machine. Au moment où il toucha le sol, les doigts d'Antoine touchèrent des boutons et il s'éclipsa en se téléportant.  
***  
\- Aglagla !  
\- Ça va, il ne fait pas si froid que ça.  
\- Tu portes deux pulls et un gros manteau rembourré, alors je ne te permets pas de commenter !  
Mathieu rit un bon coup, mais l'air meurtrier du dessinateur le dissuada de le faire trop longtemps. Et puis il avait pitié de son ami, Nyo ressemblait plus à un glaçon qu'à un être humain pour le coup.  
\- Toujours rien de sa part ? demanda le châtain.  
\- Non, répondit Nyo. Et comme en plus ses parents sont partis un mois entier au Kirghizistan, bah personne n'a pu m'ouvrir.  
\- Le Kirghizistan ?  
\- Cherche pas à comprendre. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que ce pays existait. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'Antoine semble avoir disparu.  
Mathieu fronça les sourcils. Jamais Antoine ne serait parti comme ça sans donner de nouvelles, et encore moins s'il devait faire tourner un ami avec lui. Étrange...  
\- Bon, il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour en être sûr.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Entrer, pardi !  
S'énerva Nyo.  
\- Franchement Mathieu, si c'est pour me dire ça, je n'aurais pas dû...  
Il s'interrompit quand il vit Mathieu foncer contre la porte et la fracasser du premier coup.  
-...Rappelle-moi de ne jamais oublier mes clefs si on doit aller tous les deux chez moi après une sortie.  
\- Allez viens !  
Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la maison silencieuse. Ils vérifièrent chaque pièce avant de toquer à la porte de la fameuse chambre.  
\- Antoine ?  
Aucune réponse. Ils entrèrent et virent qu'il n'y avait personne. Tandis que Mathieu observait le repas à moitié mangé qui traînait sur le lit et une bouteille de bière renversée et brisée par terre, Nyo, qui avait été faire un tour du côté de l'ordinateur poussa un cri avant de bêtement glousser et de prendre une photo.  
\- Nyo ?  
\- Attends, sa page YouTube est ouverte sur le clip Friday de Rebecca Black ! Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça !  
***  
Le Visiteur reprenait ses esprits, aidé par les cris d'Henry.  
\- Oui bon j'ai commis une boulette, dit le Visiteur. Encore, c'est vrai. Mais on est habitué et tu vas voir, tout va s'arranger, comme d'habitude !  
\- Je suis d'accord, lui répondit Henry. Mais je te rappelle quand même qu'on a un innocent qui se balade avec une machine à voyager dans le temps à une époque inconnue ! Je crois que jamais on n'a été autant dans la mouise !  
\- Tu sais que quand tu t'énerves, ta moustache vacille ?  
Après avoir évité quelques coups de tirs de blasters, le Visiteur proposa de faire la paix et lui et Henry décidèrent de mener leur enquête dans le monde extérieur. Ils étaient en 2040.  
Jusqu'à maintenant, les survivants de la guerre de 2036 s'étaient réfugiés à Clermont-Ferrand et suite la quasi-extinction des deux races – humaine et extraterrestre – des unions interraciales avaient déjà débutés.  
Avec l'enlèvement d'Antoine, le scénario a été modifié. Il s'avéra qu'il n'y a jamais eu de Troisième Guerre mondiale, car la vidéo de propagande nord-coréenne n'a jamais été traitée par Mathieu. Mais ce qu'ils virent était pire, bien pire...  
\- Tout ça parce que ton erreur a créé un problème de concordance avec le plan d'origine ! s'horrifia Henry.  
***  
Antoine atterrit dans un lieu inconnu. Mais au moins, il n'était pas avec les deux autres psychopathes !  
Le jeune homme en profita pour reprendre son souffle, la téléportation le lui ayant coupé, et réfléchit à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis que l'autre clochard était entré dans sa chambre.  
Il lui avait parlé de trucs incompréhensibles avant de l'attaquer et l'assommer. Et quand il avait repris connaissance, il avait entendu que son ravisseur s'était trompé de victime. Ils en avaient après Mathieu ! A cause d'une histoire de Corée et de chats, il n'avait pas trop bien compris... Antoine voulut le prévenir mais il n'avait pas son portable sur lui. Effrayé, il jeta la machine par terre et déambula dans les rues inconnues. Il y avait beaucoup de monde mais tous les gens qu'il croisait marchaient vite et regardaient par terre.  
Il faisait nuit, mais l'obscurité ne régnait pas. Partout, des affiches lumineuses et des écrans faisaient la pub de tel ou tel produit. Les gens produisaient un joli brouhaha. Les rues étaient très animées et l'agitation était reine en ces lieux.  
Antoine ignorait totalement quoi faire. Il était perdu, ne reconnaissant pas du tout les lieux, qui soit dit en passant étaient à première vue surtout constitués de bordels, de boutiques X et de bars.  
\- Où est-ce que j'ai atterri encore ?  
Pour être sûr, il se pinça les bras. La douleur lui fit comprendre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Alors, n'ayant pas d'autres choix, le jeune vidéaste déambula dans les rues. Les gens étaient tellement occupés à leurs affaires que personne ne fit attention à lui. Après avoir tendu l'oreille et entendu plusieurs dialectes différents, Antoine se rendit vite compte que le français était la langue dominante.  
Antoine ne savait que faire. Depuis que ces fous avaient chamboulés sa vie, alors qu'il était tranquillement chez lui à monter son épisode (et à écouter une artiste non reconnue), il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar.  
Tout à coup, son œil fut attiré par une enseigne : Le Choix de Buscarron.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! marmonna Antoine.  
Et pourtant, si, c'était le cas. D'ailleurs, Buscarron lui-même était visible à l'entrée du bar en train de parler à... Kriss ? Mais à un Kriss habillé comme un enfant et se comportant comme tel.  
Antoine s'approcha et entendit la conversation.  
\- Pourquoiiiii ?  
\- Petit, tu es trop jeune pour entrer !  
\- Pourquoiiiiii ?  
\- Car tu es mineur !  
\- Pourquoiiiii ? Le Roi s'en fiche !  
\- Mais pas moi ! Alors pars d'...  
Buscarron s'arrêta quand il vit Antoine à quelques mètres de lui.  
\- Toi ! s'exclama le pirate.  
Antoine ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais la lueur malveillante dans le regard du loup de mer ne lui donnait guère confiance. Surtout quand il se retourna vers son bar.  
\- Wendy ! Jack ! Je tue quelqu'un et je reviens !  
\- Ok ! lui répondirent en écho deux voix plus jeunes.  
Kriss se retourna et vit à son tour Antoine. Il cria et partit en courant et pleurant. Buscarron, lui, sortit son épée et accourut vers Antoine.  
L'instinct de survie d'Antoine l'obligea à fuir le plus loin possible. Au bout de quelques minutes de course, il arriva dans une ruelle déserte. Sauf...  
\- Eh mon gars ! Cool ! On est tous copains, eh ! ... Attends, mais t'es pas un ennemi toi ?  
L'homme était bizarre. Mais il n'était pas inconnu d'Antoine. Une chemise hawaïenne orange, des lunettes de soleil, un jean, bracelets et bagues, et surtout une façon de s'exprimer comme s'il était shooté. Nyo, comme dans sa vidéo de l'épisode 35 de son émission.  
\- Nyo?  
Nyo se jeta sur Antoine. Pas pour lui faire un câlin de retrouvailles, mais pour le tuer en l'étranglant. Antoine ne comprenait plus rien.  
\- Nyo ! Enfin ! C'est moi, Antoine ! réussit-il à prononcer.  
\- Moi c'est Jeff Surf ! Et si je rapporte ta tête à l'autre Roi, je suis riche ! Ouais, j'suis pacifiste, mais que quand ça m'arrange !  
Antoine frappa Jeff à la tête.  
***  
\- Aïe ! cria Nyo, se touchant la tête.  
\- Nyo, ça va ? demanda Mathieu.  
\- C'est comme si j'avais reçu un coup sur la tête !  
A peine finit-il sa phrase que le plus jeune des deux s'écroula par terre, inanimé.  
***  
Sous les yeux d'un Antoine effaré, Jeff s'écroula par terre, inanimé. Car Mathieu en kigurumi panda, une pelle à la main, venait de l'assommer par derrière.  
Antoine déglutit.  
\- Mathieu ?  
Celui qui se tenait en face de lui le scruta attentivement, méfiant, comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il devait lui faire confiance.  
\- Je ne suis pas Mathieu, mais Maître Panda. Je crois que toi et moi, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous êtes un peu paumés, c'est normal, car les explications n'arriveront qu'au prochain chapitre. Les intrigues se mettent en place, que ce soit la principale et les secondaires. Oui, je sais, pour le moment il n'y a pas encore beaucoup d'autres vidéastes, mais comme je l'ai dit au tout début du chapitre, je prends mon temps, pour éviter de bâcler. Mais comme j'ai déjà écris beaucoup sur d'autres personnages, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils auront leurs rôles, importants en plus, par la suite.  
> A bientôt =D


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antoine va enfin découvrir ce qu'il se passe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est parti pour le troisième chapitre !  
> Vous allez enfin pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passe. Donc pas beaucoup d'actions, mais dès le prochain chapitre, il y en aura, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
> Bonne lecture ! =D

\- Onvafairequoi ? Onvafairequoi ? Onvafairequoi ? répétait le Visiteur, fou d'angoisse et toujours aussi sidéré de s'être trompé de cible.  
A ce moment-là, Raph entra dans le laboratoire, énervé.  
\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Tout a changé, mais pas comme on le voulait !  
Henry lui expliqua tout, tandis que Raph blêmissait à vue d'œil.  
\- Non, j'ai encore du mal à y croire ! Comment une simple petite erreur peut à ce point modifier en profondeur les choses ?  
\- Oui, bon, ça va, pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire non plus !*  
\- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai la solution à tous nos problèmes, annonça fièrement Henry.  
\- Comment ? voulut savoir Raph.  
\- Grâce à ceci !  
Henry leur montra la machine qu'il venait de créer.  
\- Voyez-vous, ce petit bijou permet de localiser une personne où qu'elle soit sur la planète et quelle que soit l'époque. Après, il y a une chance sur deux pour que soit la personne soit téléportée à nous, ou que nous nous soyons téléportée à elle.  
\- Ça marche ! s'enthousiasma le Visiteur. On trouve ce chevelu (T'as quoi contre les chevelus ? s'interposa Raph) et on le ramène chez lui. J'ai hâte de reprendre du service !  
Henry pianota sur sa machine et entra le nom "Antoine Daniel".  
***  
Antoine Daniel justement regardait Maître Panda droit dans les yeux. Car il ne doutait pas un seul instant que ce fût bel et bien l'ursidé d'SLG. Mathieu ne se baladerait jamais dehors avec son célèbre kigurumi – sauf pour tourner un épisode, et il était clair que ce n'était pas le cas présentement – ni n'aurait assommé Nyo, ou Jeff, de sang-froid.  
\- Suis-moi, lui ordonna le Panda.  
Mais Antoine restait tétanisé sur place, incapable de bouger.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lui demanda le Maître.  
\- Que... Quoi... Qtgkgffv !  
Antoine disjonctait complètement, tant tout ce qu'il vivait depuis quelques heures le rendait fou. Maître Panda s'en rendit compte.  
\- Si tu me suis, tu auras la réponse à tes questions, lui dit-il gentiment, avec le sourire aux lèvres.  
Cet argument redonna espoir au pauvre vidéaste qui décida de suivre l'animal. Après tout, de toutes les personnalités de Mathieu, Maitre Panda était celui qui était le plus censé, si on pouvait dire ça. Et puis il venait de le sauver. Et si Antoine pouvait enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il était prêt à tout entendre.  
Maitre Panda était très prudent et vérifiait chaque coin de rue avant de s'y aventurer. Au bout d'un moment, le duo arriva devant un immeuble à l'allure abandonnée. Surpris, Antoine suivit son compagnon qui l'emmena au sous-sol. Qui était meublé. Il y avait deux fauteuils, quelques coffres, une table avec des ordinateurs et autres gadgets électroniques. Et parmi tout cela se tenait quelqu'un d'autre qui s'adressa à Maître Panda.  
\- Tu en as mis du temps ! J'ai cru que...  
La personne en question s'arrêta quand elle vit Antoine. Qui lui aussi se figea. Car la personne n'était autre que Fanta. Mais pas le Fanta normal, non, mais sa version Minecraft. Le Fanta en cube, jean, veste noire sur T-shirt blanc, lunettes et cheveux bruns.  
\- C'est... C'est... C'est vraiment lui ? balbutia ce dernier.  
\- Oui, confirma Maître Panda. C'est à mon tour de monter la garde, va te reposer.  
\- Pas besoin de me le répéter !  
Et l'homme de cubes sortit de la pièce, sans chercher à cacher son soulagement ni sa fatigue.  
\- Ok... Je ne cherche plus à comprendre ce que je vois, annonça Antoine, en s'essayant dans l'un des fauteuils, tandis que son nouvel allié faisait de même sur celui d'en face. Mais je vais tenter de découvrir le truc. C'est à cause de la DROOOOOOOGUE ?  
Il n'avait pas voulu crier ce dernier mot, mais c'était parti tout seul. L'animal grimaça.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais depuis les événements de Février 2015, quand on prononce ce mot, on ne peut que le hurler.  
\- Quels événements de février 2015 ? Attends, on n'est plus en février ? Mais j'ai été assommé combien de temps ?  
\- Que sais-tu pour le moment ?  
Antoine lui raconta tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis l'épisode de sa chambre jusqu'à ici.  
-... Et là je vois que Fanta est avec toi.  
Mais Maître Panda hocha négativement de la tête.  
\- Ce n'est pas Fanta, mais TheFantasio974.  
\- C'est la même chose non ?  
\- Pas du tout. De même que je ne suis pas Mathieu et que l'enfant qui parlait à Buscarron n'était pas Kriss, TheFantasio974 est la Création de Fanta.  
\- La création ?  
\- La Création, oui. Comme Buscarron et Jeff sont les tiennes. Pour la pelle, c'est plus complexe, vu que tu partages cette Création avec le Fossoyeur de Films, aussi faut-il être très doué pour pouvoir l'utiliser correctement.  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je n'y comprends rien ! Et où sont Mathieu, Kriss, Nyo et Fanta ? Et les autres ?  
Maître Panda soupira.  
\- Tout a débuté quand tu as disparu en février 2015.  
\- J'ai été kidnappé !  
\- Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait !  
\- Pardon.  
\- Je disais donc, quand tu as disparu, les premiers à s'en être rendu compte furent Nyo et Mathieu. Ce dernier a réuni dans son appartement tous ses amis de YouTube qui avaient pu venir. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, au point que même Wifi a failli être écrasé. Faut dire que Fanta est grand et ne voyait pas le chat.  
\- Même Fanta était là ?  
\- Oui, même Fanta.  
\- Mais il n'était pas à la Réunion ?  
\- La preuve que non.  
\- Comment ça se fait ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien ! Donc ils furent réunis chez Mathieu, et là, il s'est passé quelque chose qu'aujourd'hui encore je ne peux pas expliquer. Mais au bout d'un moment, il y a eu une explosion.  
\- Une explosion ?  
\- Pas avec une bombe. Mais les cerveaux en ébullition ont craqué et les Créations sont sorties de leurs têtes, dont moi, au point qu'on a dut sortir de l'appartement, tellement on était nombreux.  
\- Et après ? demanda Antoine, réellement intéressé.  
\- Ce fut le début de la fin. Car la plupart des Créations se sont rebellées vis-à-vis de leurs Créateurs. Il y a eu trois clans : ceux qui refusèrent de laisser les Créateurs en vie, trop dangereux selon eux, ceux qui voulaient simplement vivre leur vie et enfin, TheFantasio974 et moi qui prônions l'obéissance aux Créateurs car sans eux, nous ne serions pas.  
\- Et ?  
\- Le premier clan a gagné. Tous les Créateurs sont morts, pourchassés et tués. Le deuxième clan, dit les Neutres, ont décidés de ne peut pas interférer dans ce qui se passait à condition qu'on les laisse tranquille, et mon ami et moi vivons depuis cachés.  
\- Attends, tu veux dire que tous mes amis sont morts ?  
Les yeux de Maître Panda s'humidifièrent.  
\- Oui. Tous sauf toi, car tu n'étais pas là. Cependant, tes Créations étaient elles aussi présentes, preuve que tu étais en vie, car personne n'a jamais trouvé ton corps.  
\- C'est pour cela que tout le monde veut me tuer ?  
\- C'est encore plus compliqué. Car les Créations ont évolué au fil du temps par elles-mêmes, vu que plus personne n'était là pour les contrôler, les Créateurs n'étant plus. Le Patron, co-chef du premier clan, a été le premier à profiter de la situation. Il a pris le pouvoir et est devenu roi de France.  
\- HEIN ?  
\- Richard, ta Création, l'autre chef du premier clan, a riposté et a réussi à s'emparer d'une partie de son territoire et s'est proclamé roi.  
\- Il y a donc deux rois en France ?  
-...Trois.  
\- Trois ? Tu déconnes là !  
\- Je t'assure que non ! Le Pyro-Barbare, pourtant chef des Neutres, a déclaré en avoir assez de sa vie et est devenu roi à son tour. Forcement les trois rois se disputent le pays et se font la guerre pour un rien, juste pour écarter les rivaux.  
\- Mais personne ne fait rien pour les arrêter ? Qu'ils soient Français ou à l'étranger ?  
\- Les autres pays ont eu peur que le phénomène débarque chez eux donc ils ne disent rien, à condition que les rois de se décident pas à envahir quoi que ce soit hors des frontières de la France. Quant aux Français, ils ont peur. Car malgré eux, ils sont les Créateurs d'une seule Création qui s'est malheureusement multipliée et que les différents rois ont réquisitionnés pour leurs services, pouvant les utiliser contre la population.  
\- Quoi ça ?  
\- Une armée de Pouces Rouges !  
Antoine fixa l'ursidé.  
\- Tu te fous de moi là ?  
\- Si seulement ! Tu peux comprendre que TheFantasio974 et moi faisons gaffe. Jusqu'à là, nous bénéficions encore d'une relative sorte de laxisme dans ce royaume, mais vu que tu es avec nous, c'est râpé maintenant.  
\- Pourquoi ? Et on est dans quel royaume ?  
\- Dans celui du Patron. Que ce soit clair, il me déteste et c'est réciproque. Mais pour pourrir la vie de Richard, il me garde en vie, car le Patron et Richard se haïssent plus que tout le reste, au point que Richard s'en prenne à ceux qui ressemblent au Patron, alors ce dernier est prêt, malgré mes idées opposées aux siennes, à tolérer ma présence sur ses terres ainsi que les autres personnalités de Mathieu. Quant à toi, tu es l'objet d'une prophétie qui annonce que le jour où tu seras de retour, les autres Créateurs reviendraient à la vie et ce sera la fin des Trois Royaumes. Alors tu es recherché et on a le droit de te tuer. Contre une jolie récompense, quel que soit le Roi d'ailleurs.  
\- Ah.  
\- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?  
\- Après tout ce que j'apprends, je ne suis plus à ça près. Sinon je devrais savoir autre chose ?  
\- Oui. Nous sommes proches de la frontière avec le royaume du Roi Lennon. Pour reconnaître les frontières, c'est là où se trouvent des lignées de soldats.  
\- D'accord.  
\- On est en juillet 2017.  
\- Au moins les gens n'ont pas eu à s'embêter avec les élections présidentielles.  
Maître Panda sourit.  
\- Non en effet. Même ils doivent choisir leur roi. Ah, et il y a des zombies.  
\- Des zombies ? Mais je n'en ai pas vu !  
\- Ils sont encore très jeunes. Ce sont les fruits de l'amour interracial entre les humains et les chameaux de Pluton Pourri. Comme les extraterrestres enfantent plus vite que nous, les plus âgés ont presque deux ans.  
\- Mais ils ressemblent à des zombies ? Ils marchent bizarrement, ont la bouche ouverte et sont voûtés ?  
\- Oui. En même temps ils sont voûtés car ils ont une bosse de dromadaire dans le dos. Ne fais pas cette tête-là, tu as déjà vu des exemples de bâtards interraciaux.  
\- Oui, le mulet.  
\- Et le lévrier afghan.  
\- Pourquoi lui ?  
\- Car c'est le croisement entre un lévrier et un saule pleureur !  
-... Nique la logique !  
\- Enfin bon, du coup je te protège le temps que la prophétie s'accomplisse.  
\- Et je suis censé faire quoi moi dans tout ça ? Je dois faire tomber moi-même les rois ?  
\- Je l'ignore. On verra bien. En attendant, évite de te faire voir. Tu es l'ennemi numéro un.  
\- Je ne suis pas fou, je vais rester discret et faire en sorte que personne ne sache que je suis là !  
Au même moment, à l'extérieur, une voix qu'Antoine aurait voulu ne plus jamais entendre se fit, justement, entendre :  
\- HÉ, ANTOINE DANIEL ON SAIT QUE TU ES LÀ, ALORS SORS D'ICI !  
\- Mais quel c** ! s'exclama Antoine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Et si ! ^^  
> A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ?  
> Ah, et contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire, tous les mystères de cette France remaniée avec les Créations n'ont pas encore été tous dévoilés, loin de là ! Mais chaque chose en son temps.  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez :)


	4. Chapitre 4

Le Visiteur du Futur, Raph et Henry étaient fiers d'eux. Surtout Henry, car sa machine fonctionnait à merveille. Dès qu'il avait entré le nom d'Antoine Daniel, sa machine était entré en ébullition et s'était téléportée, entraînant avec elle le trio, et voilà qu'ils se tenaient en 2017, à l'intérieur d'un immeuble abandonné, devant une porte qui menait au sous-sol. D'abord surpris, ils entendirent de l'autre côté de la porte deux personnes qui se parlèrent entre elles. Le Renard reconnu la voix d'Antoine.  
\- C'est lui ! Il m'a un peu parlé quand je suis allé le voir dans sa chambre. Je reconnais très bien sa voix !  
\- Je suis fier de toi, murmura Henry à la machine. Tu seras récompensé en nature.  
\- Quoi ? s'alarma Raph. Comment ça en nature ?  
\- Eh bien, en la rechargeant évidemment ! Elle n'est autonome que dix heures d'utilisation, il faut que je la nourrisse en la branchant pour que sa batterie soit pleine.  
\- Ok, ok ! Bon par contre il va falloir qu'on soit discret pour pouvoir attraper la cible.  
\- Je suis d'accord.  
Mais à ce moment-là, le Visiteur se posta devant la porte, tenta de l'ouvrir en vain et hurla de toutes ses forces :  
\- HÉ, ANTOINE DANIEL, ON SAIT QUE TU ES LA, ALORS SORS D'ICI !  
\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! s'énerva Raph. Pourquoi tu les as prévenus ?  
\- On sait où est Antoine, malheureusement il est entré en contact avec quelqu'un et lui parle actuellement. Je veux savoir avec qui il est, ce qu'il sait, comment vont réagir la ou les personnes qui est ou sont avec lui. On est dans un monde de dingue, où on est encore loin de connaitre tous les codes. Là on est en 2017, mais vous vous rappelez de ce qu'on a vu en 2040 ? Je préfère qu'on affronte l'ennemi, si c'en est un, de front, que d'essayer de le chercher en embuscade où on pourrait se faire et qui nous prendrait un temps fou – ce qu'on ne peut pas se permettre.  
\- Mais, et s'ils sont armés ? Je n'ai que mon fusil moi !  
\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai de quoi faire !  
Le Visiteur ouvrit son manteau et montra trois revolvers chargés à blocs et quelques bombes aveuglantes.  
\- Et Raph, n'oublie pas que Henry est un robot qui peut riposter !  
\- Je préfère être utile en tant que chercheur plutôt qu'en tant que combattant.  
\- Je voyais plutôt le rôle de bouclier, sur le coup, avoua Raph.  
\- Fermez-là ! ordonna le Visiteur. Ils ne font plus aucun bruit ! Ils nous attendent. On entre ?  
***  
En effet, dès que le cri du Renard s'était fait entendre, Maître Panda avait réagi au quart de tour. Empoignant Antoine par le col de sa chemise, il le dirigea contre le mur en face de la porte qui menait au sous-sol avant de s'emparer de sa pelle. Puis, sans perdre un seul instant, il pénétra dans l'autre pièce et réveilla TheFantasio974.  
\- Sors ce de lit ! On est attaqué !  
Heureusement, son ami réussit à sortir du lit rouge et les rejoignit. Aussitôt, TheFantasio974 se figea, avant de faire sortir de nulle part une épée émeraude dans une main. Il rejoignit le duo dans la première pièce. Sous le regard étonné d'Antoine, l'homme de cubes toucha les objets avant de les faire disparaître en une seconde.  
\- Quoi... ?  
Puis le vidéaste comprit alors qu'il agissait comme s'il était sur Minecraft. TheFantasio974 se sentit observé et lui fournit une explication.  
\- Les Créations ont des points faibles et sont notamment très vulnérables face aux Pouces Rouges, mais nous possédons aussi toutes les qualités que nos Créateurs ont imaginées ou réutilisées pour nous.  
\- Passe-lui une arme, dit Maître Panda à son ami. S'il doit jouer un rôle clé pour combattre et faire tomber les Rois, autant qu'il apprenne à se battre.  
\- Bonne idée. Qu'est-ce que je peux te passer ?  
\- Un truc avec quoi je peux me défendre et attaquer ? demanda Antoine.  
\- Je viens de trouver. Tiens !  
TheFantasio974 donna à Antoine une brosse à dent.  
\- J'ai demandé une arme !  
\- C'en est une ! C'est même l'une de tes Créations !  
\- Je ne peux pas avoir une pelle ?  
\- Il n'y en a qu'une, précisa Maître Panda, et comme je sais parfaitement l'utiliser, je préfère la garder.  
Ils se turent et attendirent. Très vite, ils entendirent un bruit de tir et la porte s'ouvrit sur un trio de personnes étranges – quoi qu'avec un panda et un homme entièrement fait en cubes, Antoine était mal placé pour critiquer les hommes en face de lui qui avaient une apparence normale même s'ils agissaient de façon un peu bizarres, surtout le clochard, qui avait des mimiques uniques en leur genre.  
Clochard qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.  
\- Bon, je suppose que si je te demande de te rendre bien gentiment, tu vas refuser ?  
\- Exactement ! De toute façon, je ne peux pas partir !  
\- Je peux te demander pourquoi ?  
\- Selon une prophétie, je dois bientôt faire tomber les Trois Rois.  
Le trio voyageur s'échangea des regards.  
\- Juste avant d'être ici, on était en 2040, dit Henry. On a vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis désolé de devoir te l'annoncer, mais les Trois Rois sont toujours en place et rien ne semble pouvoir les y déloger.  
\- Ne dîtes pas ça ! cria Maître Panda. Maintenant qu'il est avec nous, il ne lui arrivera rien ! Je le protégerai de quiconque voudra lui faire du mal grâce au pouvoir de la Sainte Pelle !  
Pour montrer qu'il ne mentait pas, il pointait son arme vers les indésirables visiteurs.  
\- Ecoute, petit, tenta Le Renard. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, ne nous oblige pas à utilise la manière forte pour t'emmener avec nous !  
Maître Panda s'élança. Raph tira avec son fusil quelques mètres devant l'ursidé pour le stopper dans sa course, mais cela ne fit même pas sourciller ce dernier, trop déterminé. Le Visiteur, voulait lui aussi arrêter le panda, mais TheFantasio974, qui avait suivi son ami, tout en déviant pour arriver de l'autre côté pour neutraliser le Visiteur, se lança dans le combat, empêchant le Renard d'aider Raph.  
Incrédule, Antoine vit ses protecteurs se battre. Maître Panda maniait la pelle dans une danse mortelle parfaite, tandis que TheFantasio974 donnait des coups d'épée comme un escrimeur professionnel. Leurs adversaires ne devaient leur salut qu'à leur facilité à esquiver les coups et à les parer en donnant des coups avec leurs armes.  
Le combat était acharné, personne ne voulait s'avouer vaincu. Raph et le Visiteur n'hésitaient pas à attaquer avec des coups de pieds pour les éloigner, leurs armes n'étant pas faites pour le combat rapproché.  
Cependant, Henry, si lui aussi évitait de tirer, ne voulant pas se prendre la répercussion de ses attaques, utilisait sa force de robot pour contrecarrer l'épée comme la pelle.  
Les combattants étaient à égalité en force.  
Maître Panda et TheFantasio974 s'échangèrent un regard entre deux coups. Sans avoir besoin de se parler, tant ils avaient déjà évoqué l'hypothèse entre eux par le passé, ils partagèrent la même pensée.  
En temps normal, ils auraient déjà eu raison de leurs adversaires, mais là, ils n'osaient se perdre totalement dans le combat en ne pensant qu'à eux, de peur de mettre en danger Antoine, ne pouvant le protéger s'ils ne pensaient qu'à eux.  
Ils manquaient de temps, car des gens avaient sûrement entendu qu'Antoine se trouvait là et devaient avoir appelé les Pouces Rouges. Les deux compères savaient quoi faire si jamais cette situation devait arriver. Mais Maître Panda se refusait à aller à une telle éventualité. Si seulement Antoine pouvait tirer, car aussi bien lui que son ami laissaient exprès des occasions au jeune homme de viser dans le tas de leurs actuels opposants, mais rien ne venait.  
Maitre Panda rageait. Pourquoi Antoine ne tirait-il pas ? Avait-il peur ?  
Antoine, en vérité, n'était pas paralysé par la peur. Il était effrayé par ce qu'il voyait, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le tétanisait. Jamais il n'avait tiré pour de vrai. Il avait son flingue en plastique, chez lui, et l'avait déjà utilisé pour son émission. Mais là c'était différent. Il sentait que cette brosse à dents était dangereuse entre ses mains. Et s'il tirait et qu'il touchait quelqu'un ? Un ami ?  
Même ceux qui venaient les voir, il ne pouvait se résoudre à leur faire du mal. Car ils n'étaient pas ses ennemis. Ils ne se rendaient tout simplement pas compte que s'il s'en allait pour revenir dans sa réalité, il aurait la mort de ses amis sur la conscience, car ceux-ci ne pourraient ressusciter.  
Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, TheFantasio974 secoua la tête.  
\- Je vais le faire, finit-il par dire. Partez, je vais faire en sorte de les retenir !  
\- Non ! s'écria Maître Panda. Laisse-moi encore une minute et c'est bon !  
\- On n'a plus le temps. Toi aussi tu les entends, n'est-ce pas ?  
Au loin, des petits Grrr, grrr, grrr se faisaient entendre.  
Le Visiteur vit les visages des deux fous furieux qui les attaquaient se décomposer, entendit leur discussion puis les grognements qui se rapprochaient. Il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans prévenir, il prit une bombe aveuglante qu'il jeta par terre, projetant une épaisse fumée blanche qui en plus de faire mal aux yeux, empêchait quiconque de voir à plus de trente centimètres.  
Le Visiteur attrapa aussitôt ses acolytes et les tira en arrière avant de s'enfuir.  
Guidé par son instinct animal qui le prévenait d'un danger extérieur, Maître Panda fit de même avec les siens et les entraîna à l'extérieur. Il était temps d'ailleurs, car déjà une armée de Pouces Rouges arrivaient dans leur direction, à seulement quelques mètres de l'immeuble. Antoine, sans remords cette fois-ci, tira dans le tas. Il put constater avec joie que l'arme était très efficace et faisait taire les Grrr.  
***  
Le Visiteur et ses amis coururent sur une petite distance avant de s'arrêter, car les gens les regardaient bizarrement à courir en plein milieu de la nuit, comme ça, en étant sobre.  
\- On n'est pas recherché, après tout, leur informa Henry. Si on agit bizarrement, les gens vont penser qu'on est suspect.  
Effectivement, on les regardait de travers. Certains sortaient même leur portable.  
Prit d'une impulsion soudaine, Raph se lança:  
\- C'est pour le travail !  
Aussitôt, la population fut soulagée et les laissa tranquille.  
\- J'avoue ne pas avoir compris, dit Henry.  
\- Pareil pour moi !  
\- On est dans un monde où la Création youtubienne a envahi la France au point de la diriger. Et je vous rappelle que je vis quand même à la base au XXIe siècle. Et au début de l'année 2015, cette punchline fait partie de cet univers des vidéastes du web. On n'a pas le choix, on doit se plier aux règles établies.  
\- Jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça, mais je vais devoir te demander des cours, dit le savant.  
\- Je connais des choses, mais ce monde nous est inconnu, sauf pour les grandes lignes, genre les Rois et les Créations. La prophétie par exemple nous échappe.  
\- Nous allons interroger un autochtone alors ! proposa le Visiteur. Ou mieux, une Création, car ce sont qui en savent le plus, j'en suis sûr ! Raph, tu es notre spécialiste, alors trouves en un !  
Raph regarda autour de lui et...  
\- Il y en a un dans la boutique en face de nous, en train d'acheter du porno. Par contre, il risque de ne pas être très loquace.  
\- Si ce n'est que ça, on peut s'arranger, annonça tranquillement Henry en se massant le poing.  
\- Ce n'est pas son manque de coopération qui pourrait m'inquiéter, mais plutôt ce qu'il a dans la cervelle...  
Ils arrivèrent devant la Création.  
\- Bonjour, le salua le Visiteur. On peut discuter ?  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.  
\- A poil !  
***  
Le trio de fugitifs couru pendant un très long moment. Quand ils arrêtèrent leur course folle, l'aube était présente dans le ciel. Ils étaient dans une jolie forêt, loin de la ville. Ils étaient fatigués et peinaient à reprendre leur souffle. Pourtant, dès que Maître Panda alla un peu mieux, il frappa Antoine au visage, fou de rage.  
\- Hé ! Mais ça ne va pas ! s'écria Antoine.  
\- Je pourrais te répliquer la même chose ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tiré ?  
\- Je ne voulais pas vous blesser !  
\- Si l'autre n'avait pas jeté son truc, nous permettant de fuir, TheFantasio974 serait mort à l'heure qu'il est, car il se serait sacrifié pour que tu restes en vie !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On est prêt à tout pour que nos Créateurs reviennent à la vie, expliqua l'homme de cubes. En cas d'extrême urgence, j'utiliserai la dynamite qui se trouve dans ma poche après que vous vous soyez éloignés et j'exploserai en même temps que la menace qui nous mettrait en danger.  
Cet aveu choqua Antoine.  
\- Vous êtes déterminé à ce point ?  
\- Je veux revoir Mathieu et faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas tué cette fois-ci ! clama sa Création. On a souvent été en désaccord lui et moi, mais si je te parle aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à lui. Et il a généralement toujours été gentil avec moi.  
\- Et moi, je veux revoir Fanta. Je m'en fiche si passais pour un noob dans des vidéos, j'ai passé d'excellentes années avec lui. Mais si je dois mourir pour qu'il soit de nouveau là, alors je le ferai sans hésiter.  
\- Alors ne te fait pas kidnapper et ne meurs pas non plus ! lui ordonna Maître Panda. Car ce n'est pas que toi qui est en en jeu, mais aussi Mathieu et les seize autres personnes qui se trouvaient chez lui au moment où les Créations sont apparues. Et puis tu dois faire tomber les Rois, qui sont les ennemis des Créateurs. Alors ne fait rien de stupide !  
En disant cela, Maître Panda ne disait pas tout haut ce qu'il pensait. Depuis deux ans et demi quasiment, depuis que Mathieu et Fanta avaient péris, avec TheFantasio974, ils étaient seuls au monde. Ne pouvant faire confiance aux autres, ils s'étaient repliés sur eux-mêmes étaient devenus d'excellents amis. Même si faire revenir les Créateurs était extrêmement important à leurs yeux, l'idée de perdre son ami uniquement à cause d'Antoine lui hérissait les poils.  
S'il ne disait rien, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. L'inquiétude et la douleur firent frissonner Antoine. Il encaissait tout ce qu'il se passait et se rendait compte de la réalité. Et des enjeux dont il était question. Et de son propre rôle.  
\- Je comprends. Par contre, TheFantasio974, c'est quoi cette histoire de meilleures années ?  
\- Tout ce que vous avez imaginé ou fait dans vos vidéos, on l'a vécu. Ça doit te faire bizarre de l'entendre, mais quand nos corps sont nés après l'explosion, tout notre passé que vous avez inventé et partagé aux fans, on l'a en mémoire pour l'avoir réellement vécu.  
Son explication fut coupée car il poussa un cri de douleur, en même temps que Maître Panda et tous deux se tinrent la tête à deux mains.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? s'inquiéta Antoine.  
Maître Panda répondit pour les deux, une fois la douleur atténuée, le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- La prophétie est en train de s'accomplir ! Ils arrivent, on le sent. Ils arrivent !


	5. Chapitre 5

\- Tu es sûr de ton plan ? demanda le Visiteur.  
\- Je ne suis sûr de rien, lui répondit tranquillement Henry. Mais on n'a pas le choix. Tu te rappelles de ce que nous as dit l'autre Création ?  
\- Si on enlève tous les « A poil ! » et autres mots de ce genre, tu veux dire ? précisa Raph.  
\- Oui.  
\- Il a dit que si la France est dans cet état aujourd'hui, c'est par ce que les Créations se sont amusées comme si elles étaient dans des vidéos et même plus, alors qu'on est là dans la vraie vie.  
\- Exactement, confirma le professeur. Et ces Créations sont nées lorsque tous les Créateurs se sont réunis chez Mathieu Sommet. Mais si, tu sais, Renard, le type que tu dont tu étais censé t'occuper, à l'origine, avant que tout ne soit modifié.  
\- Vous allez encore m'en vouloir longtemps avec cette histoire ? Si j'avais pu récupérer ma machine à voyager dans le temps lors de l'affrontement, je l'aurais fait ! Mais Antoine ne l'avait pas et je ne l'ai vu nulle part, sinon je l'utiliserais en ce moment même pour empêcher que cette réunion ait lieu !  
\- C'est pour cela que je programme ma machine à la date fatidique. Comme je l'ai dit hier, il y a une chance sur deux pour que nous soyons téléporté ou qu'eux le soit. Dans le premier cas, on agit là-bas pour que personne ne vienne, sinon, ils viennent ici et n'ont pas le temps de Créer.  
\- Et juste après, tous avec Antoine repartent chez eux et la catastrophe est évitée ! conclu le Visiteur. C'est parti !  
Henry appuya sur des boutons.  
***  
Mathieu n'était pas tranquille. Depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, en compagnie de Nyo qui entre temps avait repris connaissance avant de s'endormir comme un bébé sur son lit, Mathieu pressentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Il ignorait quoi, mais il le sentait et cette impression s'accentuait au fil du temps.  
Et depuis une petite heure, des visions très floues et lointaines s'imposèrent à son esprit. Il y voyait Antoine, durant la nuit, avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
Voilà que je deviens fou ! pensait-il. Sûrement le manque de sommeil...  
Car depuis la perte de connaissance subite de Nyo la veille, Mathieu veillait, au cas où. Le dessinateur avait refusé d'aller consulter un médecin ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, prétextant que ce n'était pas grave, alors Mathieu n'avait que peu dormi.  
Il alla dans la cuisine et se servit du café. Il en prépara quelques litres. Pas uniquement pour lui, mais pour ses invités, qui n'allaient plus tarder.  
Car en plein milieu de la nuit, il avait appelé ses amis de YouTube en leur demandant de venir de toute urgence chez lui pour huit heures du matin, même si c'était la nuit de samedi à dimanche, en sachant qu'il ruinait sûrement des fins de week-end et des projets prévus, sans préciser le motif, mais il l'avait fait.  
Plusieurs avaient répondu positivement. Tous ceux qui lui avaient dit qu'ils ne pourraient pas de déplacer avaient à chaque fois des empêchements importants et Mathieu ne leur en voulait pas.  
Lui-même commençait sérieusement à douter de ce qu'il faisait. Et s'il était devenu complètement paranoïaque ? Si la disparition d'Antoine était moins importante qu'elle n'y paraissait ? Il aurait très bien pu disparaître voir de la famille dans la campagne sans réseau et oublier de prévenir les autres. Et la disparation devrait plutôt être signalée à la police plutôt qu'à ses collègues de travail, non ?  
Mais pourtant, comme poussé par une volonté autre que la sienne, il avait balayé ses doutes et arguments et avait passé les coups de fils. Mathieu avala une première gorgée de café quand on sonna chez lui. Le propriétaire des lieux s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.  
Devant lui se tenaient, souriants malgré leur air fatigué, François Theurel, alias le Fossoyeur de Films, accompagné de Patrick Baud, l'animateur d'Axolot, et de Victor Bonnefoy, connu notamment pour son rôle de psychopathe dans les Unknown Movies. Mathieu salua ses invités et les fit entrer, mais au moment où il allait fermer la porte, des voix connues lui parvinrent. Dix secondes plus tard, Alexis Breut, ou LinksTheSun, accompagné de ses frères David et Jérémy et sa belle-sœur Charlotte arrivèrent à leur tour.  
Mathieu donna des tasses de café à chacun et de quoi manger quand on sonna à nouveau à sa porte. Il s'agissait cette fois-ci de Frédéric Molas et Sébastien Rassiat du Joueur du Grenier, qui riaient avec Bob Lennon, le gameur partenaire du FantaBobgames entre autres, et Benjamin Daniel, des chaines Benzaie.  
Deux minutes après seulement, Bruce Benamran d'e-penser, Kriss, l'animateur de Minute Papillon et Jigmé Théaux, connu pour ses Clichés, qui s'étaient rencontrés au pied de l'immeuble, entrèrent à leur tour.  
Enfin Gabriel, alias Fanta, sonna à son tour, après avoir précisé que Bob l'avait averti de l'appelle du jeune homme et que comme il était dans le coin, et non sur son île, il en profitait pour venir lui aussi.  
Le temps d'une seconde, les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard étrange, où une sorte de connexion eut lieu, comme s'ils partageaient un secret. Pourtant, ce sentiment disparu, malgré la vision commune d'un panda tenant une pelle et de cubes colorés au milieu d'une forêt.  
Reprenant ses esprits, Mathieu regardait toute cette bande de joyeux lurons qui prenaient tout la place dans son appartement mais qui avait accepté malgré tout de répondre à son appel alors que rien ne les y obligeait.  
\- Bon, Mathieu, j'espère que tu ne nous as pas fait venir pour rien, hein, dit Alexis. Car me taper plus de cinq heures de route pour rien, ça me ferait mal !  
\- Tu n'en n'as fait que la moitié, lui rappela bien gentiment David. Pendant que tout le monde ronflait, la première partie de la nuit, moi je conduisais !  
\- Comment ça, je ronfle ? demanda Charlotte, soudainement très vive alors qu'elle menaçait de s'endormir deux secondes avant.  
\- Mais non, je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais alors pas du tout ! s'empressa de corriger David.  
\- Si, tu l'as dit, confirma Bob, le sourire prenant la moitié de son visage. Je dirais même que tu l'as précisé en soupirant, soulagé de tout avouer.  
\- MERCI BOB !  
\- A ton service !  
Bob fit une pirouette ressemblant à une révérence avant d'esquiver un lancer d'écharpe brestoise avant que le propriétaire de ladite écharpe n'aille consoler son aimée qui boudait mais qui réclamait quand même son bisou. Après que tout le monde se soit bien marré, Patrick prit la parole.  
\- Alors, Mathieu ?  
Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses interlocuteurs le regardaient, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée. Mathieu se retint de leur dire que cette vision lui évoqua un banc de poisson.  
\- Ça alors ! s'exclama Seb. Il regardait vraiment Rebecca Black ?  
\- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce discours ? s'intéressa Bruce.  
\- Avoue que c'est choquant !  
\- Et Nyo s'est effondré, comme ça, d'un coup ? s'enquit Kriss.  
\- Oui. Je n'ai toujours pas compris.  
\- Il est où, d'ailleurs, Nyo ? demanda Jigmé.  
\- Sur mon lit.  
Tout le monde se figea. Et eut un joli sourire.  
\- Sur ton pieu ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y fait ? ricana Victor.  
\- Ce n'est pas n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! s'empressa de corriger Mathieu, comprenant à quoi ses amis pensaient.  
\- Oh, tu sais, sourit Jérémy en lui lançant un clin d'œil, tu fais ce que tu veux avec lui.  
\- Franchement, les gars...  
\- C'est juste qu'on est plus habitué à entendre des bruits qui courent sur qui se passerait entre toi et Antoine, ajouta Fred, pendant que François et Benjamin mimaient la scène derrière lui, sous la bénédiction de Fanta.  
La mention d'Antoine rappela à tous la gravité de la situation.  
\- On n'a aucune piste ? voulut savoir Fred.  
\- Non, aucune, lui répondit Nyo, qui entrait justement dans la pièce principale, enfin sorti de son sommeil.  
\- Vous n'avez pas pensé à appeler la police ou d'autres forces de l'ordre ? s'enquit François.  
\- J'y ai songé, se justifia Mathieu, mais...  
Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Tout à coup, l'air autour d'eux se figea. Puis la sensation que le temps s'était arrêté s'empara des amis. Et un bruit résonna dans leurs oreilles. Un bruit sourd, lointain, qui cependant captait leur attention.  
Les dix-sept personnes qui étaient présentes chez Mathieu ce jour-là se téléportèrent en 2017.  
***  
\- Bon, les YouTubers sont arrivés, annonça Henry.  
\- Hein ? Mais je ne les vois pas ! s'exclama le Visiteur.  
\- En fait, c'est ça le problème, dit le professeur.  
\- Encore ? Mais quoi ? demanda Raph.  
\- D'après les données que je reçois, ils sont répartis un peu partout en France...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, vous êtes en train de vous dire "Mais enfin, Maître Panda avait parlé d'une explosion, de l'arrivée des Créations dans l'appartement et de la vie qui suivait son cours avec la mort des YouTubers par le premier clan, et pas du tout d'une téléportation !" Alors non, l'ursidé de Salut les Geeks n'a pas menti, il a même été très honnête, mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Car pour le moment, les Créateurs vont survivre. Et si vous m'écrivez "Mais alors, ça va tout changer, non ? Les Créations ne vont pas pouvoir exister ?" Et bah si ! Comme si l'explosion avait eu lieu. Mais comment ? Vous saurez tout cela en lisant la suite.  
> Comment ça, vous me détestez ? Non, posez vos fourches, sinon vous ne connaîtrez jamais la fin !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les mandragores !
> 
> C'est parti pour le chapitre 6 ! Un chapitre très long à écrire, car il fallait que je n'oublie aucun personnage. Il y en a quelques nouveaux ici, qui vont avoir leur importance. Et il y a le retour de d'autres personnages. Bref, beaucoup de monde, de situations, d'intrigues. Mais avec un tel univers, il ne faut rien négliger. Et ça prend beaucoup de temps. Mais comme je suis fière du résultat, ça vaut le coup. J'espère que vous allez apprécier.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! =D

Il avait eu brièvement mal à la tête, d'une douleur fulgurante mais qui avait disparue tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Au fond, il savait ce que cela pouvait signifier, mais il préféra nier cette idée, n'ayant eu aucunes nouvelles de ce côté-là. Il préféra s'intéresser à ce qui l'intéressait vraiment.

\- Alors Cousine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? Tu sais que je suis preneur de tout, que ce soit en solitaire, à deux ou plus ! Hahaha !

\- Cousin, je regarde les informations sur internet.

\- Et alors ? Le dernier Far Cry est enfin sorti ?

\- C'est Antoine Daniel, il a été vu hier soir dans le royaume du Patron.

\- Par ma verge ! Que dis-tu ?

Le Benzaie du Hard Corner se précipita devant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Les journaux en ligne et les réseaux sociaux s'enflammaient : Antoine Daniel, le seul Créateur dont la mort n'avait jamais été certaine, était de retour après deux ans et demi d'absence. La prophétie allait s'accomplir !

Les cousins lisaient les commentaires, entre ceux qui étaient pour ou contre le changement. Surtout, les internautes se demandaient si La Résistance, après deux ans d'exil, allait en profiter pour attaquer les Rois et leurs sbires et aider les Créateurs ? Mystère...

Une vidéo circulait sur le net et faisait comptait déjà plusieurs millions de vues : il s'agissait de l'interview de celui qui avait vu en premier le Boss Final des Internets, parait-il, et qui avait appelé les Pouces Rouges.

Les cousins cliquèrent sur Play. Cela commença par une question du journaliste.

\- Bonjour ! Voici l'homme qui a vu le fameux Antoine Daniel ! D'origine immigrée, ancien sujet du Roi Richard, il n'habite chez nous dans le royaume du Patron que depuis peu, mais a reconnu l'ennemi numéro un ! Est-ce vrai, Monsieur ?

\- Mais oui c'est clair ! Lorsque l'on parle des Créateurs, du Créationnisme, la société civile de toute la République Démocratique du Congo se résout à réglementer les revenus autour des gens qui connaissent beaucoup de choses, c'est-à-dire quand on parle de ces Créations, la congolexicomatisation des lois de l'objectivité des politiques des nucléaristes en France, mais oui !

La vidéo s'arrêta. Benzaie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Mais si ce glandu est de retour, cela veut dire que le mien va revenir également ! Il est même sûrement déjà revenu, ça expliquerait mon mal de crâne de toute à l'heure !

\- Tu vas avoir des ennuis ?

\- Je ne lui ai fait aucun mal, mais je n'ai rien fait pour le sauver non plus. Il va m'en vouloir !

\- S'il te tue, je peux récupérer la boutique et tes affaires ?

\- Hé !

En vérité, ils n'étaient pas cousins. La Cousine était autrefois le vendeur du Coin Dur à Néo-Versailles. Mais au bout de plusieurs péripéties où il n'avait pas vraiment joué un rôle important, le vendeur avait changé de sexe, s'était échappé de Néo-Versailles avec ses amis et autres exilés à travers un portail temporel. Ils étaient arrivés en juin 2014 en France et avaient dû apprendre à s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie.

Un an après, l'ex-vendeur faisait la connaissance du Benzaie qui avait été Créé entre temps et se trouvant une certaine ressemblance, ils décidèrent de collaborer et ouvrirent une boutique de jeux vidéo baptisée Hard Corner sur les terres du Roi Lennon, qui raffolait de ce genre de choses. Ils s'appelaient depuis les cousins. Au point que la femme s'appelait maintenant Cousine. Benzaie avait tenté de la baptiser Planku, mais la femme avait préféré Cousine.

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée de la boutique s'ouvrit.

\- Un client ! s'enthousiasma Benzaie. Bonjour et bienvenue chez LE Hard Corner !

\- Mais non ! Ce sont mes amis !

En effet, Véronique et Bernie, frère et sœur tous deux exilés de Néo Versailles et amis de longue date pour Cousine, se postèrent devant eux, une bouteille à la main de la sœur.

\- Alors ? beugla Véronique. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant ?

\- Ouais ! répondit Cousine sur le même ton. Antoine Daniel, la prophétie, le retour des Créateurs et la fin des Rois.

\- Euh... Je sais que je suis le premier à dire haut et fort ce que je pense sans que ça m'dérange, mais parler de l'ennemi numéro un comme ça, si un Pouce Rouge nous entend, j'ai pas envie de finir grillé de la main du Roi, moi !

\- Oh ! Pour ça, on est tranquille ! sourit Cousine.

\- Hein ? Et comment ?

\- Bah, y a jamais personne dans ta boutique ! répondit Bernie.

\- Et les rares qui y entrent, tu les dégoûtes et ils ne reviennent jamais.

\- En même temps, ils me demandent d'être honnête !

\- On s'en fout ! clama Véronique. Nous, quand on est arrivé ici, on a été très content de constater que ce n'était pas une monarchie ici, mais une république. Et v'là que y tous ces Rois qui s'installent ! Y en a marre ! Moi j'suis pour la prophétie !

\- Bof ! soupira Benzaie. Ça m'arrange pas cette histoire.

\- Bah quoi ? demanda Bernie.

\- Bah, si ça se trouve, les Rois et ceux du premier clan ont raison, qu'avec le retour des Créateurs, les Créations vont disparaître par vengeance.

\- La prophétie ne dit rien sur ce point ? se renseigna Véronique.

\- Non.

\- C'est nul ! commenta Cousine. T'es sûr de toi sur ce qu'elle dit ou c'est toi qui mélange tout ? En tout cas, une prophétie ça a l'air naze.

\- En même temps, les prophéties c'est comme les trous du c**, tout le monde en a. Y en a même qui en ont deux ! (1) Alors ne vous étonnez pas que tout le monde ignore ce qu'il va se passer.

\- En tout cas, dit Véronique, je suis pour leur retour et je ferai tout pour les aider ! Quitte à rejoindre La Résistance !

\- Hé ! les informa Cousine, toujours sur l'ordinateur. Il parait que les Créateurs sont de retour !

***

Quand Buscarron eut vent que son Créateur avait été vu dans la nature, ce ne fut pas uniquement par des clients qui parlèrent entre eux de la grande nouvelle. Lui, comme toutes les autres Créations, avait ressenti une vive douleur à la tête un peu plus tôt. Cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Instinctivement, tous le savaient. Tout le monde dans le bar était excité, que ce soit pour savoir si la prophétie allait se réaliser ou par peur de la possible conséquence de la disparition des Créations. Car les pirates de l'espace ne seraient pas de ce monde sans le chevelu.

Buscarron, lui, ne partageait pas cette ambiance électrisante. Au contraire, il rouspétait dans sa barbe et refusait de prendre part aux discussions.

Wendy fut la première à s'en rendre compte et alla le voir dans un coin retiré du bar, profitant d'un moment d'accalmie.

\- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, répondit le vieux pirate.

\- Non, je veux savoir. C'est en rapport avec celui que tu voulais tuer hier soir ? C'était Antoine, n'est-ce pas ?

Buscarron regarda Wendy, qui le fixait d'un regard dur.

\- Si je réponds oui, qu'est-ce que cela change?

\- Beaucoup de choses ! Toi qui dis être mieux que les Rois en refusant d'appliquer certaines lois du Patron, comme les mineurs autorisés dans les bars, tu es au final comme eux !

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça !

\- Le Patron a tué son Créateur ! Richard aurait fait pareil s'il avait pu ! Tous ces vidéastes ont perdu la vie car leurs propres créatures ont eu peur d'être supprimées. Le premier clan n'est composé que de quelques êtres - six c'est ça ? - mais ils ont été capable de tuer dix-sept personnes en très peu de temps ! Tu aurais fait pareil, alors que tu n'hésitais pas par le passé à t'occuper d'Antoine comme un ami, à l'héberger pendant trois mois d'affilé et à le protéger, quitte à te mettre toi en danger. Tu devrais avoir honte !

Buscarron, qui était toujours stoïque, explosa, poussant les verres près de lui par terre, se brisant en mille morceaux et provoquant du bruit, heureusement couvert par le bruit du brouhaha des lieux animés.

\- Je fais ça pour nous protéger ! Car ce qui est dit sur notre possible fin est plausible !

\- On n'en sait rien ! Et avant de prendre corps, on existait déjà ! On vivait dans sa tête, dans sa vidéo aussi. On est arrivé avec un passé, une mémoire, une histoire ! Si ça se trouve, on reviendra à la case départ. Mais on ne mourra pas pour autant. Car on sera toujours là !

\- Tu ne peux pas le prouver. Et je cherche à vous protéger, Jack et toi. Comme je le fais de toutes ces attaques depuis plus de deux ans !

\- On est assez grand et fort pour se défendre nous-mêmes.

\- Ma décision est prise et ne changera pas.

Les deux pirates se fixèrent, refusant de laisse tomber cette conversation sans pour autant la reprendre.

Soudain, une tumulte s'éleva dans la rue et se propagea jusqu'à la salle.

\- Ils sont de retour ! criait des voix. Les Créateurs sont en partout en France ! Plusieurs personnes les a vu !

Jack, qui était venu les rejoindre, et Wendy s'échangèrent un regard et s'éloignèrent de Buscarron. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Jack sortit un téléphone de sous sa chemise et composa un numéro. A peine leurs interlocuteurs décrochèrent-ils que Wendy prit la parole, en ayant fait attention à ce que personne ne puisse les entendre.

\- Vous pouvez sortir de l'ombre. Je répète, vous pouvez sortir de l'ombre...

***

Quand Maître Panda et TheFantasio974 avaient senti que les amis d'Antoine étaient de retour, ils avaient voulu se rapprocher de de la ville, malgré le danger. Le vidéaste tentait de les raisonner, en vain.

\- Vous tenez vraiment à vous faire prendre par des Pouces Rouges ? les questionnait-il.

\- Mais ils sont de retour ! rétorquait Maître Panda.

\- Enfin ! rajoutait TheFantasio974.

Les deux compères étaient tellement heureux qu'ils oubliaient toute prudence. Antoine décida de réagir et s'empara des pattes du Maître la Sainte Pelle avant de la pointer contre ses nouveaux amis.

\- Antoine ? Ne fais pas l'idiot et rends-moi ma pelle !

\- C'est la mienne, que je sache, même si tu m'as dit que je partage sa Création avec le Fossoyeur. Je l'ai déjà utilisé en vidéo. Comme pour la brosse à dents, je sais comment m'en servir. Alors ne m'oblige pas à l'utiliser pour que vous retrouviez la raison !

Non seulement la menace fit mouche, mais également l'aura lumineuse qui enveloppa Antoine et la pelle. Cela calma les Créations qui se firent soudainement très attentives. Heureusement pour Antoine d'ailleurs, comme s'il savait parfaitement utiliser l'arme en théorie, la pratique restait encore à prouver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda TheFantasio974.

\- Je veux bien qu'on aille se renseigner en ville, mais on va être prudent ! Car on ignore où sont les autres, alors pas de bêtise !

Le trio se déplaça et retourna en ville, après avoir volé des vêtements et s'être déguisé. Et là, stupeur, ils apprirent ce qu'il en était des amis d'Antoine. Qu'ils étaient dispersés sur tout le territoire métropolitain. Et sans aucune possibilité de pouvoir les joindre sans se faire repérer, les Rois et les Pouces Rouges étaient en alerte et devaient tout faire écouter, que ce soit les lignes téléphoniques, les mails ou autres moyens de communications.

Tandis que Maître Panda et TheFantasio974 commençaient à perdre espoir et à devenir fous, Antoine eut une idée pour rassembler tout ce petit monde et en fit part aux autres.

\- Tu en es sûr ? s'enquit l'ursidé.

\- S'ils ne comprennent pas mon message, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas dignes d'être sauvés ! lui répondit Antoine.

Le trio se mit aussitôt au travail. Dès qu'il fut prêt, le message fut diffusé. C'était maintenant au tour des Créateurs de capter le message, le décrypter et le comprendre. Avant que leurs ennemis ne fassent de même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas parlé de ce qui arrive aux YouTubers dispersés, j'en parlerai plus tard. Car si ces derniers ont un rôle important, leurs Créations, multiples, et l'univers du Visiteur du Futur sont tellement riches qu'ils joueront un rôle non négligeable, loin de là ! Ces deux univers vont se côtoyer de très près !
> 
> A votre avis, qui sont les différents membres du premier clan ? Ils sont six et vous savez déjà qu'il y a Richard et le Patron. Qui sont les quatre autres ? Je précise que le Roi Lennon n'en fait pas parti. Il était chef des Neutres mais suite à son ascension, il ne fait plus parti d'aucun clan. Je teste votre imagination.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre 7 powaaaaaaa les mandragores !
> 
> Ça y est, ça fait autant de chapitres que le nombre de doigts d'une main ! Hein ? Ah non, ça fait déjà un peu plus...
> 
> Bonne lecture ! =D

Michel Millot, comme chaque matin où il travaillait, se leva de bonne humeur. Il s'habilla, déjeuna, fit sa toilette, vérifia que tout allait bien et s'en alla de chez lui pour aller rejoindre son lieu de travail.

Sur le chemin, il sifflota un air joyeux. Car Michel aimait vraiment son job. Ce dernier n'était pas ordinaire. Il était même quasiment unique en France. Michel faisait partie de cette poignée de personnes qui faisaient partie de la Brigade Temporelle.

Son métier avait pour but de faire en sorte que le temps se déroule sans que personne – le Renard, Raph et Henry – ne le perturbe ou ne le modifie comme si ce n'était pas important. Mais ce n'était pas l'unique facette de son métier. Tout individu – le Renard, Raph et Henry – se rendant coupable d'une telle infamie devait être arrêté sur le champ. Enfin, il fallait retrouver où se trouvaient tous les exilés de Neo-Versailles, perdus depuis juin 2014, à cause du Renard, Raph et Henry. Quelques anciens sujets de la reine avaient été retrouvés, mais une minorité seulement.

Les autres se cachaient fort bien.

Ce matin-là, quand Michel se rendit devant les locaux où il travaillait, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les bureaux étaient fermés et personne ne semblait être là.

Michel fronça les sourcils. Il se serait trompé ? On serait dimanche ? Non, il vérifia sur son IPhone 5, il ne s'était pas trompé de jour, c'était lundi matin.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, il alla devant l'entrée et frappa à plusieurs reprises après avoir sonné et montré son badge, mais personne ne lui répondit.

Michel croyait qu'il faisait un mauvais rêve, comme quand il revoyait en songe le fameux matin qui avait bouleversé sa vie, quand des personnes – le Renard, Raph et même Henry – avaient tout fait pour qu'il ne soit pas embauché. Il avait été pris dans une tournante qu'il n'avait pas pu contrôler tout de suite. Encore ce cauchemar ? Au bout du dixième pincement, Michel dût se rendre à l'évidence, ce qu'il voyait devant lui était bel et bien réel.

\- Michel !

Le susnommé se retourna et vit ses collègues Richard, Matteo et Ben qui l'appelaient, quelques mètres plus loin, cachés derrière des buissons.

\- Les gars ?

\- Chut ! Viens nous rejoindre !

Le trio semblait vouloir se faire très discret. Intrigué, Michel alla les rejoindre.

\- Il se passe quoi, là ?

\- Suis-nous ! ordonna Richard. En silence !

Discrètement, les quatre hommes se déplacèrent en direction d'une petite maison. Matteo, après avoir vérifié les alentours, sonna à la porte. Quasiment aussitôt, Constance lui ouvrit et fit entrer ses collègues chez elle.

\- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, dit-elle, on va pouvoir s'organiser !

\- Mais il se passe quoi, là ? demanda Michel. Je n'y comprends rien ! Vous me prenez toujours pour un idiot qu'il faut ménager ? C'est pas sympa !

\- Richard ne t'a rien dit ?

\- C'est qui Richard ?

\- C'est moi, andouille ! s'égosilla Richard. Et non je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lui dire, j'ai préféré la discrétion. Tout comme pour Matteo et Ben, qui eux non plus ne savent pas, vu qu'il n'y a qu'à moi que tu as tout raconté avant que tu ne m'ordonnes de récupérer les autres.

\- Bon, tempéra Constance, je vais tout expliquer. Ce matin, je me suis rendue la première comme d'habitude au bureau. Sauf que mon badge ne marchait pas. J'ai donc appelé notre investisseur, l'Etat français, mais la seule réponse que j'ai eue est que notre activité est suspendue. Peu après, des gens sont venus récupérer tout notre matériel et et fermé les lieux. Je n'ai eu aucune explication.

\- Mais, s'exclama Matteo, on n'a donc plus rien ?

\- Je me suis méfiée, alors j'ai eu le temps, pendant qu'ils embarquaient nos affaires, de subtiliser ceci !

Constance montra une machine à voyager dans le temps.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser pour récupérer d'autres machines ? demanda Ben.

\- Je voulais attendre que nous soyons réunis. Et je voulais vous avertir, il se passe des choses étranges en ville.

\- C'est à cause de la disparition de tous ces gens de l'internet hier ? On est dans Paris, ce genre de choses est courant dans une capitale, non ? tenta Michel.

\- C'est encore plus compliqué que cela. J'ai un peu voyagé pour comprendre ce qu'il en était réellement et j'ai découvert des choses alarmantes. Il y a des gens étranges qui se baladent dans la capitale. Certains ressemblent plus à des monstres qu'à des êtres humains. Ils semblaient parlementer avec notre gouvernement. De tout ce petit monde, il y en a un qui sortait du lot, tellement il était plus étrange et fou que les autres. Il parlait beaucoup aussi et...

\- Et ? répéta Richard.

\- Il m'a repérée. J'ai dû fuir. Depuis, j'ignore totalement ce qu'il se passe.

\- On est donc au chômage ? se risqua Ben.

\- Pas encore ! Nous allons tout faire pour récupérer notre poste ! Car je crois savoir qui est à l'origine de tout ça !

\- Qui ? demanda Matteo, qui en avait assez d'entendre parler. Lui voulait passer à l'action.

\- L'homme, si on peut appeler ça un homme, qui m'a repérée, il portait à son bras une machine à voyager dans le temps. Vous savez ce que cela signifie...

***

Richard, la Création, ce chien peluche devenu l'un des Trois Rois de France, était tellement en colère qu'il fut le premier à se connecter à cette vidéo conférence via Skype, avant que ses deux confères et rivaux ne se connectent à leur tour. D'habitude, ces trois-là ne se parlaient jamais, encore moins Richard et le Patron. Mais les circonstances exceptionnelles - le retour d'Antoine Daniel et leur future chute - les avait poussé à taire leur rancœur provisoirement le temps d'un entretien tout aussi exceptionnel.

Richard avait physiquement beaucoup changé. Il restait une peluche représentant un chien, mais avec son nouveau statut social, il en avait profité pour tester quelques petits changements. Son poil était maintenant parfaitement brossé et entretenu. Il portait en plus de sa petite couronne argentée, une longue cape assortie, majestueuse, qui lui donnait un air souverain. Mais c'était surtout à son œil borgne que le changement était palpable : à la place de la couture indiquant qu'autrefois il y avait un bouton, faisant office d'orifice oculaire, se trouvait un œil de verre taillé dans du diamant et qui donnait l'impression continuelle qu'il observait minutieusement ceux qui se trouvaient à sa portée.

Patron, lui, avait conservé son style d'origine et l'avait amélioré. Il avait toujours ses lunettes noires et son costume de la même couleur, mais le tout était maintenant de marques, avec des Ray Ban et un ensemble Armani. Cependant, le costume n'était plus d'un noir uni. Maintenant, du rouge sombre bordait le col et les manches de ses habits, rendant l'effet effrayant, ce qui était le but recherché. Sa couronne était constituée d'un mélange de ces deux couleurs. Les bijoux, cependant, tiraient plus sur le rouge et scintillaient.

Lennon, lui, était le plus tape à l'œil. Son fidèle manteau était aux oubliettes depuis un bon moment, remplacé par un autre plus long, plus richement décoré, plus majestueux. Il y avait même de la fourrure qui bordait le tout, malgré la saison estivale. Ses habits étaient de même. Sa couronne, rouge et or, était tellement imposante et grande que l'on pouvait se demander comment elle pouvait tenir sur sa tête sans que lui ne s'écroule. Comme le reste de ses parures, la couronne illuminait sa personne. Des trois, il était sûrement le plus customisé dans ce sens-là.

Ils avaient voulus impressionner les autres, mais ils ressemblaient plus tous les trois à des sapins de Noël avec dessus plusieurs guirlandes électriques qu'on aurait allumé qu'aux trois tyrans de la France.

\- Vous voilà enfin ! s'énerva Richard. La ponctualité, vous ne connaissez pas ?

\- Quand on sait que ton ancien maître était le champion incontesté du retard, je pense que tu n'as rien à dire, répliqua le Lennon, qui donnait l'impression de s'ennuyer fortement. C'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

\- A propos d'hôpital, enchaîna le Patron, j'en ai visité un ce matin. On ne peut pas dire que les malades soient farouches, ah ah ah !

\- D'abord ce n'était pas mon maître ! Ensuite je ne suis pas lui ! Enfin, on peut en revenir à ce qui nous intéresse ?

\- Ce qui t'intéresse ne m'intéresse pas, sale clebs !

\- Même si ça concerne ta mort, pauvre nabot ?

\- Et toi tu mesures combien ? T'es juste assez grand pour que je te visite en profondeur, ga...

Le Patron s'interrompit avant de terminer sa phrase, avant de dire un mot en particulier, mais ses interlocuteurs le remarquèrent.

\- Tu as failli le dire ! s'amusa Richard. J'aurais bien aimé voir ça, tiens ! Rompre ta vieille promesse faite à...

\- Tais-toi vermine ! Plutôt mourir que te satisfaire !

\- Si ce n'est que ça, je peux m'arranger pour que ce soit le cas !

\- Vos gueules les larbins ! hurla le Lennon. Je ne m'entends plus penser !

\- Et penser à quoi ? répliqua le Patron, heureux de changer de sujet.

\- A nos problèmes actuels. A la prophétie et à La Résistance !

\- La Résistance, tu parles ! dit Richard. Tu penses à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle fait toujours partie de La Résistance par ce qu'elle te hait, renchérit Patron. Et toi, tu l'aimes toujours ?

Lennon vit rouge, grimaça fortement, l'air s'embrasa autour de lui et il coupa la communication, le tout sous le rire cruel des autres. Qui finirent par se regarder en chien de faïence avant de raccrocher à leur tour.

Comme d'habitude, aucun des Trois Rois n'avaient réussi à se parler. Et comme d'habitude, ils régleraient leurs problèmes chacun de leur côté.

Le Roi Lennon décida de ne plus avoir affaire avec l'autre pervers et l'autre cabot. Même si cela devait mettre son trône en péril. Car les deux autres Créations avaient touché son poing sensible, sa quasiment seule faiblesse. En colère, avec son pouvoir de Pyro-Barbare, même s'il n'en portait plus le titre, il brûla tout le mobilier présent dans la pièce.

Pendant cette scène d'incendie, il repensa à sa vie et à elle. Quand il était sorti de l'esprit du Bob Lennon, il avait décidé de ne pas se mêler de sa vie et était parti en compagnie du Magicien et de l'Enfant du Juron mener des quêtes, laissant complètement tomber les Neutres, dont il avait pris malgré lui la direction, pour vivre sa vie. Et il avait appris que son Créateur ainsi que ses amis avaient péris. Et elle, la compagne de Bob, avant de fuir hors de France avec les autres compagnes pour rejoindre La Résistance, avait trouvé le courage de venir le voir et de l'insulter de tous les noms, l'accusant d'avoir laissé tomber celui à qui il devait pourtant la vie. Où se cachait le noble et valeureux guerrier ? lui avait-elle demandé. Il a disparu au profit d'un lâche !

Et lui, qui jusque-là menait sa petite vie tranquille, tomba amoureux d'elle. Mais elle partit, le haïssant, lui qui ressemblait trop à celui qu'elle aimait. Il avait alors décidé de changer de vie et de devenir roi. Une fois au pouvoir, il lui avait un message via le net lui déclamant son amour et lui proposant de devenir sa reine, mais la seule réponse qu'il avait reçue avait été qu'elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que la prophétie s'accomplisse. Et pourtant, il continuait à l'aimer. Pourquoi ?

Devant les autres, il restait le si terrible Roi, l'homme fort qui n'avait besoin de rien ni personne, mais tout au fond de lui, il souffrait du rejet de celle qu'il aimait. Seules quatre personnes connaissaient ce secret. Les deux autres Rois, mais comme lui-même en savaient long sur eux aussi, ils ne diront rien. Mais les deux autres personnes faisaient craindre au Roi que le secret soit un jour connu. Pour cela, il allait devoir se montrer très ferme et toujours aussi tyrannique avec les autres.

Malgré ses peines de cœur, il eut un petit sourire. Car cette situation faisait un très jolie drama, ce qu'il adorait. Car une aventure sans drama n'était pas une aventure digne de ce nom !

Une fois que le brasier de son carnage se fut éteint, le Roi Lennon se précipita hors de la salle et alla voir sa secrétaire, non sans avoir repris un air mêlé d'indifférence et de colère.

\- Doublez, non triplez la somme promise pour la capture du chevelu Antoine Daniel ! Quant aux autres, tuez-les tous, sauf mon Créateur, qui doit m'être emmené ici vivant ! Une forte somme promise pour quiconque le fera ! Et si on veut tuer aussi les Créations, sauf moi, c'est autorisé ! Je veux en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ces histoires !

\- Sauf vous... Et moi ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! Mais que mon ordre soit exécuté !

Le Roi Lennon sortit de son palais pour vaquer à certaines de ses occupations.

\- Tout de suite, Votre Majesté ! répondit Lilith avec un sourire mauvais, heureuse de l'ordre donné.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez enfin pouvoir découvrir ce qui arrive aux YouTubers !

**Author's Note:**

> Je précise que je n'ai rien contre Clermont-Ferrand, j'y suis déjà allé et c'est plutôt joli, c'est juste que voilà (oui, ça ne veut rien dire comme explication).


End file.
